Family Game Night
by MissaSissa
Summary: Emma and Regina start organizing family game nights every week for their son. Soon, those nights become more than kid-friendly as they find new ways to spice up their personal games for after Henry is asleep. Pure smut. Swan Queen from the start.
1. Leapfrog

Emma was reading the newspaper and enjoying her Friday morning cup of coffee when the bell above the front door rang loudly, indicating a customer had just entered. As she scoured the 'for rent' section of the paper, she noticed the diner had gone nearly silent, save for the waitresses behind the counter conversing with each other. Even some of the diners hastily threw money down on their tables and left.

"Madame Mayor _."_ Granny was the first person to speak.

 _Way to clear out a room._

Emma ignored the new arrival completely and circled a few places she might be interested in with her pen. Ever since Mary Margaret and David had officially become exclusive, David had been spending nearly all his time at the loft. It wouldn't be so bad, except Emma was having to deal with the kissing, cuddling, proclamations of love, and sex going on nearly 24/7. Emma was not the fall-in-love type to begin with, and now that her roommate had taken a lover, she wanted Emma to have one too.

" _Come on, Emma! Put yourself out there!" Mary Margaret pestered her one night. "I'm sure there are lots of single men out there dying to get a date with Storybrooke's newest sheriff!"_

" _I don't date. Besides that, I'm gay," Emma had responded before shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth._

 _Mary Margaret had faltered, then. "Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll find someone. You don't want to be alone forever, do you?"_

 _Emma could barely stomach it as the pixie-haired woman grabbed a hold of David's hand. "I'm just glad I found myself a Prince Charming." Mary Margaret added, staring dreamily up at her boyfriend._

 _Emma had then called it a night and snuck off to her room with a bottle of brandy, opting to forget about her loveless love life with some quality girl on girl porn and a purple vibrator._

"Red pen. You must have a serious dilemma, Sheriff." Emma rolled her eyes at the sound of the mayor's voice.

"I never knew you were a 'look over shoulder' type. I bet Henry just loves that," Emma commented as she circled another opening.

Regina moved from behind her to the seat across from her. Emma noticed she was dressed rather casual, choosing a purple pastel skirt and white button up as opposed to her regular black-themed pantsuit.

"I have a proposition for you."

"And I have a whole day off to spend alone," Emma responded. "Don't you have some mayor work to take care of?"

Regina completely ignored her question. "You'd rather spend the day alone than with your son?"

Emma did look up at the her then. "Wednesdays and Sundays are my days with him. That's all you would grant me. Besides, he's in school."

Ruby brought over Regina's regular breakfast of an English muffin and tea, casting an odd glance at Emma as she noticed the two were being rather civil toward each other. Regina waved her away as if she were an annoying fly and turned her attention back to Emma.

"The school was closed today for staff meetings. You would know that if you had bothered to look at Henry's schedule I sent with him last Wednesday."

Emma opened her mouth to retort but abruptly closed it as a memory came to mind. Henry had said it was unimportant so she had chucked it away in the garbage can. Sneaky little shit.

Regina smirked knowingly before taking a sip of her tea. "You may stay at my place rent free. More time with Henry, less time with the school teacher and her newest victim."

Emma snorted. "Stay with _you_? I love Henry, but I don't think I could stand being around you nearly 24 hours a day. Besides, rent free? Bullshit. What's the catch?"

Regina's face darkened. "I will not tolerate that kind of language in my house. And certainly not around my son."

Emma noticed her extra emphasize on the word 'my'. Seems as though Emma has been stepping on the mayor's toes. She sat up straighter, knowing she hit a nerve.

"If you won't move in with us, then how about this—game night every Friday."

Emma's brows furrowed in confusion. "I never thought you would be one for _Twister_ , Madame Mayor."

Regina shifted in her chair. "Yes, well, Henry has been asking to spend more time with you so I thought a game night would be the perfect solution."

Emma took a sip of her coffee and shrugged. "Sure. See you tonight, then?"

Regina grabbed her tea and stood to go. "7 o'clock. Don't be late."

"Hey, Regina." Emma found herself calling to the woman as she took a step away from the table.

Regina turned back. "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"If you get bored you have my number. Most of the time I'm at home watching re-runs of _Friends_ and trying to drown out the sound of sex. You can call if you ever wanna talk."

Regina scoffed. "As if I would waste my time talking to someone of your intelligence."

Emma watched her go without another word. She recognized the look in the older woman's eyes all too well. Regina Mills was lonely.

Emma arrived at the Mills' residence quarter after 7, her arms full of games (mostly from Mary Margaret) and junk food. She kicked the door with her foot a couple times before the door swung open. Regina glared at her, tapping her foot against the floor impatiently.

"You're late."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing pajamas."

Regina looked uncomfortable at her observation. "It was Henry's idea."

Emma pushed her way past the woman and set her things on the dining room table. "I always pegged you as a skimpy nightgown kind of person."

"Why, may I ask, do you think of what I wear to bed?"

That stopped Emma right in her tracks. Did she hear sarcasm in the mayor's tone? Was Regina actually… _flirting_ with her?

Emma opened a bag of pretzels and munched on one. "Why did you ask me to move in with you?"

Regina swatted the pretzel out of her hand. "I was doing you a favor. Besides, I was going to have you do things for me to make up for paying rent."

Emma smirked at her. "Like what? Folding your underwear? Dressing up as a French maid?"

Regina leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Don't forget about cleaning the toys in my closet."

Emma's mouth dropped open. Before she could speak, Henry ran into the room in his pajamas, a wide grin on his face. "You brought _Battlefield_? Awesome!"

He frowned as he noticed Emma was still dressed in the clothes she had worn today. "You didn't wear pajamas."

"Sorry, kid. I didn't get the memo." Emma ruffled her son's hair and smiled when he hugged her waist tightly.

"I have some you can borrow." Regina pulled Henry back, earning herself a glare from Emma. "Henry, why don't you pick out a game while Emma gets changed?"

Emma trudged her feet as she followed the mayor upstairs to her room. As Regina searched her closet for a suitable pair of old pajamas (God forbid if Emma _infected_ one of her good pairs), Emma rocked back and forth on her heels and awkwardly waited.

The blonde sputtered as a soft ball of laundry hit her in the face. "Just because I'm lending you my clothes does not mean you get to sleep in my bed," Regina remarked.

"So this is a sleepover party now?" Emma asked skeptically.

Regina rolled her eyes as if Emma had been informed of this. "What do you think 'wear pajamas' means, Miss Swan?"

"You _didn't_ tell me to wear pajamas." Emma angrily ripped her tank top off and stepped out of her jeans.

Regina paused. "Well, now you know." Then she turned and headed back downstairs.

Emma stared after her, then shook her head and continued changing. Regina must be depressed over Graham. They still tolerated each other at best. And that was that.

4 hours later, Emma had beat everyone yet again at _Candy Land_. Regina looked bored as she threw her remaining cards down, and Henry's head kept bobbing forward from exhaustion due to him consuming half a bag of M&M's. Emma was the only one left with any spirit.

"I think we need to call it a night," Regina announced, beginning to pick up the pieces and stacking the games.

"Aw c'mon, Regina," Emma mumbled through the lollipop stuck in her mouth. "We've only played 4 games. It's still early."

"It's nearly midnight, Miss Swan. And if you haven't noticed, Henry is asleep."

Sure enough, Henry was zonked out with his head face-down in a bowl of chips. Emma picked the boy up in her arms, slinging him over her shoulder. Regina looked up and snorted. "My son isn't a sack of potatoes, you know."

Emma sighed and repositioned him. "I'm gonna put the kid to bed. You tapping out?"

Regina's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Am I what?"

"Are you going to bed?" Emma asked slowly.

Regina draped Emma's jacket over the stack of games, taking extra care to make sure it was folded neatly despite always saying it made Emma look like a 'dirty street rat'. "I thought we could stay up. Have a few drinks. You're the one that said it was still early."

"Are you going to continue mocking me?" Emma snapped.

"Do you want the drinks or not?" Regina snapped right back.

Emma stared at her for a moment. "Fine."

When she returned to the dining room, two glasses of cider were sitting on the table. Regina was already sipping on hers. She smiled when she noticed Emma. "I thought you might enjoy my cider."

Emma slowly sat in the seat next to Regina. "Thanks," she mumbled quietly before taking a sip.

Immediately, her eyes watered and her throat burned. She coughed loudly as Regina chuckled.

"I forgot to mention I may have made it a tiny bit stronger than my last batch."

"Yeah, you seem to forget to mention a lot of things," Emma choked out as she gasped for air.

After finally learning how to drink again, Emma drank at least 4 glasses like a pro, attempting to take them as shots. Regina, meanwhile, was only on her second.

"C'mon 'Gina. You gotta catch up if you wanna beat me," Emma slurred, sloshing her drink onto the table.

"I'm fine, thank you," Regina answered with a smile.

Two drinks later, Emma was putting up a fight as Regina attempted to wrestle the bottle of cider from her hands. Emma had given up on pouring it into cups and had taken to drinking it straight from the source.

"Jus' one more drink," Emma pleaded.

"I have something else for you to try. It's in the kitchen, let me get it for you." Regina finally managed to take the bottle and quickly left the room.

She came back with a regular glass filled with a scotch-colored liquid. Emma quickly downed it. "It tastes sweet."

"It's an apple wine, dear," Regina answered, leaving out the fact that it was simply apple juice mixed with water to curb her excessive drunkness. "Do you want to play another game, Emma?"

Emma's eyes lit up. "Bring it on. I will kick your sexy ass!"

Regina took the blonde's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom. "We're going to play leapfrog. Do you know the rules?"

Emma was oblivious as Regina began removing her clothing. "You jump over the person in front of you. I dunno how you win though."

Regina began removing Emma's clothes as well. "I'll show you."

Soon, both women were naked with Emma crouching behind Regina. "Now, Emma," Regina instructed over her shoulder, "you jump over me. Then I'll do you."

Emma nodded and clumsily grasped the woman's shoulders. Regina reached behind to grab a hold of her arms to steady her. The blonde laughed as she looked down. "Gina you have a freckle right on your ass!"

"Yes, Miss Swan. Now jump over me."

Emma did so, a bit clumsily. Just before she moved to get in position for Regina to jump, the woman stopped her.

"Stay right there," Regina said, her voice deep with lust.

Emma squirmed as the woman probed her pussy with her fingers. "Gina, I don't think this is how this game works."

Regina smacked her ass hard, making Emma yelp. "I said stay there."

Emma shut her eyes as she felt a warm tongue slide up and down her folds, just barely flicking her clit. Though her mind was foggy, she knew something was wrong with this picture. "If you wanted to tell me what to do, we shoulda just played Simon Says," Emma said.

Regina pulled back with a chuckle. "What a good idea, Miss Swan. I think that's the first one you've had since you came to town." She then tapped her fingers against Emma's hip. "My turn."

Emma got into position, well aware that her pussy was slick and throbbing now. Regina jumped then got into position. As Emma moved to take her turn, she was shoved backwards. In her drunken stupor, she landed on her back as she was unable to catch herself.

"Uh-oh. It looks like you lost." Regina loomed over her with a victoriously evil smile.

Emma tried to push herself up on her elbows, but the spinning room made her disoriented. "You cheated," she panted as Regina pushed her back down.

"Prove it," Regina challenged. Before Emma could answer, the woman was sticking her pussy onto Emma's face and tangling her fingers into her golden locks for balance.

Emma whimpered against her as Regina's juices leaked out onto her face. She would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on. Regina began riding her face in earnest, rubbing herself back and forth aggressively.

"You lost. Pay up, Miss Swan." The brunette's voice was low, but Emma still heard her.

She tentatively stuck her tongue out, gliding it up and down her wet folds. Regina moaned and pressed her face further into her. As Emma lost oxygen, she attempted to turn her head to the side. Regina fixed that by grabbing both sides of her face and planting herself right on top as if Emma were a throne.

"Are we doing a breath holding competition now?" Regina teased as Emma struggled to breathe.

Emma mumbled out a 'no'.

"Then get busy."

With Regina's full weight on top of her, all Emma could do was stick her tongue inside and maneuver it like a cock. Regina moaned as her walls clenched and squeezed it. She began bouncing in earnest, and as Emma looked up, she noticed the woman was aggressively pinching and pulling on her breasts as well.

Clenching her own thighs together to control the ache, Emma slid her tongue up and down, flicking Regina's clit and reveling in the tangy taste that was uniquely hers. Regina's moans became louder and higher pitched as her squelching sounds from a good dessert being had could be heard.

As Regina's silky walls clenched once more, Emma knew it was time to finish. She wrapped her mouth around the woman's clit, moaning as Regina yanked her hair in pleasure. "Don't stop! More Emma please more, ungghhh…"

Emma's response was to suck harder. Regina screamed and drove her pussy down farther, humping her face wildly. She came hard, with a warm, wet gush of juices entering Emma's mouth. The blonde swallowed it all in earnest before delving back in.

Regina tried to pull away as Emma wrapped her lips around her engorged clit once more, but Emma grabbed hold of her thighs and forced her to stay still, the woman's juices still flowing and dribbling down her chin.

"Oh fuck! Un, ugh, mmm…" Regina swore to the heavens as her sensitive pussy was forced to cum again.

"Enough!" Regina panted, breaking Emma's hold and falling back onto the carpet.

Emma blinked and licked her lips. "That was the best game of leapfrog ever."

Regina noticed the blonde's own wetness and smirked as she allowed her finger to swipe up her pussy. She sucked on her finger and winked at her. "Delectable."

Emma was nearly passed out when a slap to her throbbing pussy made her cry out. "What the hell was that for?!" She whined as she sat up.

Regina had already changed back into her pajamas and was holding a pillow and blanket. "You need to go to bed, Miss Swan. It's nearly 3 in the morning."

"Yeah, right." Emma grabbed her pajamas nearby and put them on. "Where do you want me to sleep?"

"The floor is fine." Regina tossed the bedding down to her.

Emma glared at her tiredly. "The floor? You have like a million guest rooms, but I'm not even worthy of your couch?"

Regina shrugged. "You have a dirty little cunt, Miss Swan. I won't have you staining my furniture."

"But— " Emma was cut off as Regina pointed down to her legs. Sure enough, she had soaked through her pajama pants, even with her underwear on.

"Fine," the blonde grumbled as she attempted to make a bed at the end of Regina's.

Regina gave her an evil smile. "Sweet dreams, Emma."


	2. Twister

Emma was once again enjoying her coffee at Granny's on a Friday morning. Only now, everything had changed. The curse had broken, Henry's stories were true, and she now had a loving family. The happy reaction that Mary Margaret had expected from her at finding her family and finally having a home wasn't quite true. Ever since that day, Emma had been trying to avoid her parents as much as possible. Unfortunately, Henry was a sneaky little bastard and always found a way to involve her in his schemes.

The whole diner fell silent as the bell clanged loudly. Emma knew exactly who had entered. The Evil Queen. She clenched her thighs in an effort to control the aching need between them as memories of the last time they had conversed came to mind. She may have been shit-faced drunk, but the image of the mayor sitting on her face was not one she could easily forget.

 _She ruined your life and tried to kill your son, but you would still kneel before her if she demanded it be done._

"Here is your regular, your majesty." Ruby quickly handed the woman her breakfast in record time.

Emma snorted and took a drink of her energy booster. It seems she was the only one in this town who wasn't scared of Regina. She couldn't help but tense as the queen made her way over to her table and sat across from her.

"Well, well. Miss Swan. How is your happy ending treating you? Better than my son is treating me, considering the amount of time he spends over at your place." Regina bit into her English muffin as she waited for a clever comeback.

"Actually, he spends more time over there than I do."

Regina raised her eyes at the raw honesty as opposed to bitterness. "Are Mommy and Daddy dearest not what you always dreamed they would be?"

"They're not my parents," Emma sighed. "They gave up that right when they sent me away."

"Sounds awfully familiar, doesn't it?"

Emma bristled, knowing Regina was talking about Henry. "That's different. I didn't want to give him up. I had to. I tried to change my mind, but the papers were already signed. They took him not even 5 minutes after he was born."

Regina looked surprised at her confession. Her expression quickly morphed into a smirk. "Are you up for game night this week?"

Emma snorted as she finished her coffee. "That depends. Is it going to be like last week?"

"What was wrong with last week?" Regina asked innocently.

Ruby meekly approached, interrupting their conversation. "Granny says your meal is on the house, My Queen. As thanks for not destroying us."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a leg to hump somewhere, Miss Lucas?"

Ruby's face flushed bright red. "I suppose so."

Emma frowned at her friend's obvious humility. "Regina, knock it off. Weren't we just having our own discussion?"

Ruby's eyes widened at Emma's boldness toward the Evil Queen. Regina simply smiled at her. "Oh right. I suppose you are rather eager to fuck me, aren't you Miss Swan?"

Now it was Emma's turn to blush. Ruby mumbled out an awkward goodbye and scurried off. Regina turned her attention back to Emma. "Well? You were saying?"

Emma leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Our game of leapfrog ended up with you sitting on my face and me eating you out."

Regina traced her finger across the back of Emma's hand. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it because we both know you did. I bet your filthy little cunt is throbbing right now just thinking about it."

Emma wrenched her hand away. "Well it doesn't matter. I can't tonight. Mary Margaret is hosting a family game night of her own as a way to 'bond' with me."

Regina laughed merrily. "That's a punishment in itself now, isn't it?"

"Regina." Both women turned to see Mary Margaret holding two cups of cocoa near their table. "I didn't expect to see you here with my daughter."

"We're family, right dear?" Regina purred to her step-daughter.

Mary Margaret blinked and moved to sit down next to Emma. "I suppose we are." She was trying to be optimistic, but fear shone through her tone.

Regina stood to go. "Emma was just telling me about the family game night you are having. Usually that's mine and Emma's treat for Henry every week, but you are his grandmother I suppose."

"Oh." Mary Margaret swallowed hard while Emma tried to disappear into the paper she was staring at. "You can come too, if you'd like."

"Wonderful!" Regina clapped her hands like a giddy child. "I'll see you this evening."

* * *

Emma bounced her knee up and down, sullenly snapping a tortilla chip in half as she dipped it in salsa. This night was already going to be hell, but now that Regina was coming, she was sure to die.

"Emma!" Henry skidded across the wood floor in his socks. "I picked out a ton of fun games! We have _Sorry_ , and _Trouble_ , and _Scrabble_ , and _Candy Land_ , and _Mad Gab_ and – "

"Whoa kid, slow down," Emma teased as the boy ran out of breath. "I'm sure we'll get around to playing all of them."

The somewhat good mood dropped as Regina arrived. Henry was in the midst of getting tickled by David when he noticed his other mother. "Mom. What are you doing here?"

Regina smiled tightly at him. "I'm here for family game night. I'm still your family, right?"

Henry swallowed hard. "You tried to kill Snow and destroy the happy endings. You should be banished."

"Henry!" Emma snapped as she saw the heartbreak in Regina's eyes.

"It's true! I don't want her here!" Henry yelled at her. "This was supposed to be fun!"

Emma stood, looming over the boy in a way that made him shut his mouth. "If you're going to act like that, you can go to bed instead of playing games."

Henry's lip quivered as he realized Emma wasn't the 'good' mom after all. He promptly grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, ignoring the voices of his family calling after him.

"I'll call Ruby to see if she can find him." Mary Margaret left the room. "I'll uh—go with her." David followed after, leaving the two women alone.

Emma sat down at the table and popped a few gumdrops in her mouth. Regina slowly joined her, her confident charade gone now that she was in a territory that wasn't her own. Emma offered her a piece of candy to which she declined.

"I don't care to have rotting teeth." Even her quips were weak.

Mary Margaret and David soon returned with cocoa and tea. "Henry is at Archie's for the night. Archie said he would talk to him and see if he can't calm him down," Mary Margaret announced. "There's no reason we can't still have our game night, is there?"

"Kill me," Emma mumbled under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Regina smirk.

"I really must be going." Regina stood and grabbed her jacket. "Since Henry isn't joining us, my time would best be served organizing my documents for my incompetent staff."

Emma stood up straight, shooting her a panicked look. She wouldn't leave her alone with her parents, would she? Regina may be evil, but she wasn't a monster.

Regina smiled pleasantly and went to the door.

 _Okay… maybe she was._

Three hours and one migraine later, Emma stomped up to Regina's door and flung it open, no longer caring if she got a fireball to the face. She found Regina in the den, sorting through documents. A _Twister_ board lay spread out on the carpet and two full glasses of cabernet adorned the coffee table.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Emma snapped, gritting her teeth.

Regina casually looked up from her work. "What do you mean, dear? Henry left so I didn't feel the need to stay."

Emma pinned her with a glare. "You fucking left me alone with them. I had to spend hours playing _Monopoly_ and cringing as they fought over which property they could buy from me, as if they were trying to assuage their guilt for sending me away. My mother even got genuinely pissed when David sent me to jail."

Regina shifted and stacked her papers beside her, rolling her neck as if it had been strained. "I have _Twister_ set up if you would like to play."

Emma eyed the colorful board warily while Regina calmly sipped on her glass of wine. "So you can take advantage of me again? No thanks. I have a migraine to beat hell."

Regina laughed. "I would hardly call that taking advantage, my dear. Not since you were so…" the woman licked her lips, "willing."

"I was drunk!"

"I have alcohol."

Another wave of pain hit Emma so hard she nearly doubled over. She forced her eyes open as Regina came forward.

"Regina, what the hell?!" The blonde exclaimed as the woman laid her fingers on her temples.

"Would you stop acting like a child for two seconds, Miss Swan?"

Emma whimpered partially from pain (mostly from fear—Regina _was_ the Evil Queen after all) but allowed her to violate her personal space. She gasped as she felt a warm pulse transfer from Regina's fingers into her brain. Her stress and pain melted away, and when the mayor pulled back, Emma felt 10 times lighter and something close to happy.

"So, Sheriff? Are you up for a game?"

A shit-eating grin plastered the blonde's face. "You're on."

"Right foot blue! That's your left, idiot! And that is my ass!" Regina was barking orders like a military general, and Emma was almost fed up with their little game. Although the queen was a bit tipsy, she could still play a top like nobody's business. First went the clothes. Next came Emma's freedom to spin the wheel and choose positions. Now they were tangled up like a twisted pretzel, and Emma was using all the strength she had not to collapse into Regina's ass which was dangerously close to her face.

As soon as Regina took her turn and shifted slightly away from her, Emma caved.

"I give. You win." Emma crumpled onto the slippery surface, resting her head on the coolness of the mat.

"You what?" Regina's voice was low, but held a tone that made her heart skip a beat. "Get up."

"No! I give up. You win. Congrats, Regina. Would you like a cookie?" Emma snapped sullenly.

"No." Regina spun around and grabbed a fistful of Emma's curls, yanking her to her knees. "I want you to get back into your position. Now."

Emma bit back a remark and silently did as she was instructed. A few years ago, she would have clocked anyone in the face for ordering her around like that. Now she was falling in under the mayor's thumb, her lust winning in the battle raging on in her mind.

 _What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Swan?_

"Three hours." Regina's breath was hot on her ear. "That's how long I've been waiting for you. Doing _your_ paperwork, might I add, because you are too incompetent of doing it yourself."

Long fingers swept up her glistening folds, becoming coated in the warmth Regina's voice was coaxing from her. Emma shut her eyes tightly.

"You left me, Regina— "

The nails in her hair dug against her scalp. "I expected you to follow. But apparently Em-ma, you are too giving. Ready to please." Those same fingers pressed against the blonde's pussy. Emma bit back a moan. "Tell me, my dear Swan, who goes out of their way to please you?"

Emma knew Regina wasn't referring to Henry, but she stupidly brought him up anyway. "Henry sometimes makes me hot cocoa on the mornings he stays over. And he always lets me be player 1 when we play video games."

"If he touches you like this, Sheriff, I think we may have a problem." Regina shoved both fingers knuckle-deep inside Emma's aching pussy. Emma hissed at the sudden intrusion, but willed herself to relax. "Now, Miss Swan. Right hand yellow."

The action caused an uncontrollable moan to rumble in the blonde's throat as Regina's fingers curled upwards and brushed against her g-spot.

"Left foot green."

Emma looked over her shoulder at the brunette. "Your turn. No cheating."

Regina simply smirked at her. "Oh, that's right. Left foot red."

Emma almost screamed as the older woman slammed herself forward, her thighs pressing against her wet fingers and forcing them deeper.

"Do you like that, Emma?" Regina husked as she drew back before slamming herself forward again. The action had caused her own pussy to release moisture as her clit hit the pale globes of the blonde's ass. "Am I pleasing you?"

Emma heard the spinner being tossed aside as it hit the floor with a resounding _thunk_. Her walls clenched as her brain calculated what would be the safest way to answer the mayor's question.

"I asked you a question, Miss Swan. Left hand blue."

Emma did as she was told, moving into a downward dog position as her ass lifted higher into the air and her pussy clamped around Regina's fingers at the sensation.

"Yes." Emma bit back a sob as the queen used her other hand to roughly rub her engorged clit. "Now can we just finish this god damn game already?"

Regina simply rubbed faster. Emma panted as her first orgasm crashed through her with all the intensity of a speeding train. She screamed as she realized Regina didn't plan to stop after one. She could practically hear the woman smiling behind her.

"My turn. Right hand green. Oh dear, it looks like it's right in front of me." With those words, Regina pulled back and plunged her whole fist into Emma's quivering pussy with one swift movement.

Emma stiffened, afraid to move. She did grunt, however, as Regina slowly turned her first side-to-side, opening and closing like she was turning a doorknob.

"The only good thing I can say about you being associated with my son is your pussy isn't as tight as it must have been when you were younger. I thought fisting you would be more of a challenge, but it seems as though you're enjoying it."

"I'm not," Emma snarled as she pulled herself forward in an attempt to relieve herself of Regina's relentless fucking.

Regina chuckled darkly. "You _are_."

Emma soon realized she was the one pounding herself onto the mayor's hand, not the other way around. She was on auto-pilot, the war was over. Lust had won. No, _Regina_ had won. Emma was just a toy in her eyes.

Unable to deal with the overwhelming sensations, Emma forced herself to slow her thrusts. Regina smacked her ass. "No breaking stride, my dear. Not until your whole body has betrayed you and you've screamed my name to the heavens."

The hand on her clit moved to her breasts, pulling and pinching aggressively until Emma was sure her nipples were going to be torn off. Her hips moved on their own accord as Regina bit down on her ass, drawing out her unclaimed release and forcing her to fuck her fist that much harder.

Finally, Emma gasped in pleasure. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Shh." Regina laid a chaste kiss on her spine, moving her fist back and forth in time with Emma's ministrations. "Show, don't tell."

Emma blanked; her whole vision turned white. She ceased to exist for a good 5 seconds. When she came back down from the clouds surrounding her, she released she had done what was asked. Only, she hadn't screamed 'Regina'.

"Well, that was pleasantly unexpected." Regina removed her fist, patting her sensitive pussy gently as though it were an exhausted steed after a long ride. "'My Queen' sounds so much better than 'Regina'."

Emma breathed heavily through her nose. Regina seemed to notice her distress. "You may relax, Emma. It's over."

Emma ungracefully collapsed to the floor, landing in a puddle of her own arousal but not bothering to care. Regina flipped her over on her stomach and sucked on her hip so hard it left a sizable bruise. Emma softly stroked the woman's raven-colored locks, feeling oddly content as she stared up at the ceiling.

Regina used her magic to change into a pair of fleece pajamas, but not before sucking Emma's juices off her fingers. "Would you like a pair of pajamas, Sheriff?"

Emma picked herself up a few inches to rest on her elbows. "You don't want me to return the favor?"

For a second, Emma noticed a brief flash of uncertainty cross the woman's features. She quickly composed herself as quickly as the emotion had come. "You gave up. I win."

"If you want, we can watch _Friends_. I keep the whole box-set in my car," Emma offered with a small upturn of her lips.

Regina ignored her and downed Emma's untouched glass of cabernet. "Do what you wish, Miss Swan. I am headed to bed." She poofed a pillow and blanket to the small loveseat nearby. "I suppose you can take the couch for tonight."

Emma stood on shaky legs. "I can go home..."

"No." Regina visibly winced. "I don't want you driving. You've had too much to drink."

As Regina disappeared upstairs, Emma's eyes strayed to the glass she hadn't touched that was now smudged with the mayor's red lipstick. Regina was as cold and bitchy as ever. Why was she indirectly asking Emma to stay with her? Thoughts bounced around the blonde's head until the sun began to rise, the purple hue against the dark blue sky outside the window sending her off into a restful slumber.


	3. Monopoly

The ticking clock on the wall accompanying a squeak of a rusty office chair were the only sounds echoing in the sheriff's office. Emma sighed and moved another document to the slowly growing finished pile. The phone ringing made her jump and clench her fists. She hadn't heard from or seen Regina since last Friday, and she was a little on edge from the silence. She quickly calmed and answered the phone.

"Sheriff's office. Emma speaking."

"Emma." Ruby's voice answered her.

Emma breathed in relief. "Thank god. It's only you."

"Good morning, Ruby. It's nice to hear from you," the brunette mocked.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. "Sorry, Rubes. It's been a long week. I've been a little stressed."

Ruby laughed humorlessly. "No kidding. I was calling you because it's Monday."

Emma waited for the girl to continue her question only to be met with silence. "And?"

Ruby huffed as if Emma was completely missing an obvious point. "You never showed up for breakfast last week and you've been avoiding Granny's like the plague. And judging by the pissy mood the mayor was in this morning, I figure you had something to do with it."

Emma rolled her eyes and propped her feet up on her desk. Was it really that visible to everyone in the town that Emma was the only one able to piss off the Evil Queen?

"… so I was thinking you could like, go buy a new strap-on or a vibrator or something and go put her in a better mood," Ruby was saying.

Emma nearly choked on the gasp that escaped her mouth. "Excuse me?!"

Silence. Then, "You're not seeing each other?"

"What? No!" Emma screeched.

"Not even like a 'friends with benefits' sort of thing?"

"Goodbye, Ruby!" Emma hung up the phone with the shake of her head, trying to clear the conversation from her memory.

Her mind couldn't help but stray, however. It had been a week since her drunk night with the mayor. No phone calls, no angry emails, no accidental run-ins anywhere in town. Was Regina avoiding her? Or was it the other way around? Even Henry had been strangely less-talkative lately, opting to discuss newest video games and comics rather than complain about his 'evil' mom and the fact that Emma was aborting the mission to befriend her.

A few hours later, the office door blew open as if someone had shot the handle right off. It was magic, Emma realized, as Regina stormed in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The mayor demanded, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks red from exertion.

"Doing paperwork. It's all part of the job description." Emma delicately put the last document on the slightly swaying pile.

"You never do paperwork." The statement rang with confidence along with something else Emma couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Yeah, well I figured I would put a few extra hours in this weekend since Henry had that birthday party yesterday. Fell asleep at my desk and well, here I am." Emma chuckled at herself. She gave up a relaxing Sunday for work. Regina was rubbing off on her in more ways than one.

Regina, meanwhile, did not think the blonde to be hilarious. She clenched her jaw and strode forward, knocking the neat pile of papers onto the floor with the sweep of her hand.

Emma's jaw dropped at the mayor's act of childishness. "What the actual fuck?!"

Regina grabbed the arm of the chair and rolled Emma closer before clamping a steely hand over her mouth. "That's what I should be asking _you_ , Miss Swan." The ebony-haired woman smirked at the alarmed expression in the blonde's forest green eyes. "One week. You never showed up Friday night, didn't bother to call or even send me a message. Henry was distraught."

 _More like Regina was the distraught one. You're a real tease, Swan. Congrats._

Regina removed her hand from the blonde's mouth. Emma licked her dry lips. "If Henry was so distraught, he could have radioed me on our walkie-talkies or easily found me. Besides, I did take him out to the arcade and the movies on my days with him."

Regina's lip curled up in irritation. "We are leaving. Right now. Henry is headed on a school field trip to the Boston aquarium for a few days and you are coming with me. You will text Snow White and tell her of your sudden illness that has come on, that you must stay quarantined and David must handle the station for a few days. No questions asked. Do I make myself clear?"

Emma gulped and slowly reached for her cell. Regina nodded at her smugly as she settled herself on top of the desk, her posture poised and her tanned legs crossed regally.

Emma nodded at her as soon as her instructions were followed. Regina read over the message and silently approved before pocketing the cell. "Come."

Emma numbly followed Regina to her car. What the hell was she doing? Emma Swan did not submit to anyone. She could barely bring herself to follow orders. Yet here she was, sitting in the backseat of Regina's car (the woman refused to let her in the front) sulking like a child receiving a punishment.

"Regina, I need extra clothes." Emma tried to catch the woman's attention as she drove past the loft with no intentions of stopping.

"You don't get to speak," Regina hissed, her eyes meeting Emma's in the rearview mirror.

Emma promptly shut her mouth for the rest of the ride. Once inside, Regina directed her to the bathroom where she filled up the bathtub, adding in scented oils and soaps.

"Bathe, dress. Then come downstairs."

 _You've pushed the Evil Queen off the deep end, Swan. You'll be lucky to get out of here alive, seeing as she_ did _try to kill you once. Maybe even twice. Keep your eyes open, and don't be stupid._

After her not-so-relaxing bath, Emma entered the kitchen to see a _Monopoly_ board was set up at the dining table and two salads were placed on the side. Regina motioned for her to sit, smiling at her clothes, or lack thereof. The mayor had only given her a skimpy black skirt to wear along with a silk blue shirt (no bra or panties of course.) Emma being the sheriff could file charges against her, but what would be the use? She consented to coming here, she put on the clothes, and she had been playing sexual games with her for the past 2 weeks. Lust was winning once again.

Ignoring her hardening nipples showing through her shirt due to the air conditioning, Emma calmly ate her salad, not even complaining about the lack of dressing which made her feel like an oversized rabbit.

Regina finally spoke. "Do you realize why you are here, Miss Swan?"

"I'm assuming because we haven't spoken in a week." Emma shifted in her seat.

"You have left me craving for a week, Miss Swan. I thought it was clear that Fridays were our game nights. I had a fun night planned for us, only to be rudely tossed to the side like a common wench. I am a Queen—I deserve more respect." Regina stabbed her last piece of lettuce so hard, Emma was wondering if she was imagining it to be her head.

"I don't quite understand what's happening here, Regina. You get upset when I refuse to move in with you, then you propose we do game nights with Henry. But this isn't about our son at all, is it?" Emma dared to speak her mind.

Regina's eyes snapped up to her face, embarrassment and rage shining within them. "I own everyone in this town, Sheriff, if you haven't noticed. I killed Graham with one hand—I can kill you too."

Emma rested her elbows on the table, leaned forward to speak. "Regina, I get it. I'm lonely too. You don't think I see all these happy endings and wish for one of my own? That doesn't mean I force the people I'm attracted to into sexual games in the hopes to assuage my own loneliness." The blonde shrugged. "If you wanted to take me out on a date, you could have just asked."

Regina's lips parted, her cheeks flushed. Then she quickly looked away. "You think you hold power over me, Miss Swan. But you are quite wrong. You have followed every single instruction I have given you, even after you found out I was the one who ruined your life and poisoned your mother. You are wrapped around my finger. You are here for my pleasure—nothing more, nothing less. Now roll the damn dice and see who plays first."

Emma did so, a smile threatening to come upon her face. Regina was wrong—Emma did hold power over her. But only because she was the only one in Storybrooke who wasn't afraid of the woman, or the Queen she claimed to be. She was the only one who showed the slightest bit of interest in Regina Mills, and that had opened up something in both of them that they were slowly trying to face. The sex was all for show; a true act of domination to put Emma in her place. The other baggage that came with it, she suspected, was Regina's way of trying to be her friend. And that warmed her heart, just a little.

"You landed on Park Place, Regina. $500, pay up." Emma smirked across the table as the queen glared at the measly two $100 bills laid in front of her.

When Regina looked up with an almost blinding smile, Emma was taken aback. Regina was a sore loser—she wasn't used to things not going her way.

"It seems we have come to a crossroad, Sheriff." Regina shifted up out of her seat as she spoke. "How about I throw in some collateral to make up for my debt?"

Emma licked her lips as she watched the mayor's black silk panties slide down her long legs before being held out like a dog being offered a bone. Her whole body seized up as the panties landed on the game board in front of her. Regina nodded at her to take them.

"Is this how you settled debt back in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked, depositing the panties onto her lap.

Regina laughed out loud. "I didn't have any debt, my dear. Rather, people owed me."

A flash of jealousy hit Emma as she imagined someone as attractive as Ruby or Ashley paying homage to their Queen by offering up their clothing until all that was left was bare skin. Regina seemed to be able to read her mind, for her smirk grew.

"Not just anyone gets the privileges that you do, Miss Swan." Toned legs opened just slightly. It may have just been the lighting, but Emma could have sworn the place between the mayor's thighs was glistening with moisture.

"Your move." Regina broke Emma out of her trance.

Soon, Emma was down to her bare body for collateral. Regina had a neat stack of bills on her side of the table, and her purple game pieces covered the board and overran Emma's by almost a dozen.

The blonde sighed as she landed on Vermont Avenue. It was the most occupied, and Regina grinned gleefully as she added up what Emma owed. It seems Emma was a sore loser as well.

"$!200 total. Uh-oh, it looks like you're out of cash."

Emma looked forlornly at the pitiful $1 bill in front of her. "Can I give you an IOU? Or does this mean you win?"

Regina shook her head, her lust-filled eyes glinting maliciously. "This game is far from over. Now come here, and let me pick my prize."

Emma stood and slowly shuffled over to her. Regina patted her lap. "Sit, beautiful."

Emma did so somewhat awkwardly. Regina brushed her hair to the side, eye-fucking her mercilessly. The sheriff squirmed over the woman's lap, feeling a warm gush of arousal paint her thighs along with Regina's skirt.

Regina simply laid her head on the young woman's shoulder. "I think I'm going to choose this." Emma's eyes slid closed as Regina pushed two fingers into her soaked pussy, hooking them upwards to keep her in place.

Emma could tell Regina was grinning even through her closed eyelids. She bit her lip as the woman wiggled her fingers a bit, purposefully increasing her arousal.

"Your move."

Soon, Regina had property of all the game spaces and every single part of Emma's body. Emma was on the edge now, had been for the past 20 minutes. She wasn't prone to begging, but she found herself doing just that.

"Can this game be over with now?" The blonde's voice cracked and frustrated tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Regina kissed them away. "As soon as you pay for getting out of jail."

Emma sniffled. "How do I do that?"

Regina cooed in her ear. "A hard hand and a steel intention."

Emma's eyes flew open as the meaning of the queen's words registered. "No!"

Regina was already moving her position however, until the blonde was bent over her lap. "5 swats for 5 days that you avoided me. I will not count the days with Henry, so I am being rather generous."

The first smack hit her hard, heating up her skin and filling the otherwise silent room. The second one caused Emma to cry out and clutch the mayor's skirt in hands. Number three had tears falling down her cheeks and blood to appear on her lip from biting it so hard.

Regina paused for a moment, rubbing her hand over the reddened skin and clucking her tongue to soothe the hiccupping blonde. "You act as though you've never been punished before, dear. I'm sure you didn't leave prison unscathed."

"Fuck you!" Emma screamed, turning her tear-stained face to look at Regina. That earned her another smack.

"What did I say about the language in my house?"

This pissed Emma off. She kicked and struggled to get off Regina's lap and leave, but before she could, the last smack hit her between her legs right on top of her throbbing pussy. Emma's mouth opened in a silent scream as she came, gushing and pulsing for a full minute before the waves crashed around her, bringing her back down from orgasmic bliss.

"Would you still like to leave, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, her voice filled with amusement.

Emma pushed herself off the woman's lap, stood on unsteady legs. "I'd like to rethink your first proposition."


	4. Speak Out

"All right, we've got gummy bears, 4 different potato chips, Oreos, popcorn, and a veggie tray for Regina." Emma clapped her hands together and matched her son's identical grin.

"Gram and Granps will be here soon." Henry grabbed a handful of gummy bears and dropped them one-by-one in his mouth. "The house looks really clean just for game night."

Regina laid a kiss on top of the boy's head and threw a wink over at the blonde. "Yes, well, Emma offered to clean it in exchange for a few special games."

Emma had been officially moved in with Regina and Henry for a month now. It was a relief, having her own space away from her parents but having the freedom to invite them over if she so wished. The women still held g-rated family game nights every week for their son and family, but they still made time to play games of their own. In exchange for a deep cleaning to Regina's standards, Emma had been allowed to choose their special adult games for after their son went to bed.

This new relationship was a bit odd, as Emma would put it. The two women still were at each other's throats—Emma forgot to turn in paperwork on time, Regina threw away Emma's stash of fudge brownies and cola—but the sadness in their expressions had disappeared. Henry was slowly learning to accept Regina with all the capacity of his 11-year-old way of thinking, and Emma was learning how to let her guard down and live in the moment without worrying about how her actions would affect everyone else.

Henry eagerly ran to the door as the bell chimed while Regina poured the adults glasses of cider.

"Did you make 'em extra strong again?" Emma teased as she crunched on a carrot.

Regina shot her a devious smile. "Only yours, dear. I suggest you hold back. Or don't." The woman shrugged. "I will be having fun with you later either way."

"Hello!" Mary Margaret chirped as she entered the dining room with a few dusty games and—to Emma's dismay—ginger ale and unsalted peanuts.

"Sit! Have a drink." Regina ushered the couple in, holding out the crystal-cut glasses she only used for special occasions.

Both Mary Margaret and David appeared a bit nervous at accepting a drink from the woman who was known for poisoning her enemies, but to appease their daughter, they put on an 'everything is fine' face and did so.

By the 4th game, all of the adults had had their fair share of cider and were a bit schnockered. Mary Margaret hiccupped and giggled as Henry sighed and reminded her 'yet again' that she got an extra turn for rolling snake eyes. David was content on simply finishing off Regina's batch, and Emma was pretending to enjoy the game (though she couldn't remember what it was they were playing), all the while Regina had her hand shoved up her skirt.

"This isn't fun anymore," Henry complained before grabbing his handheld video game and disappearing into his room.

"Shall we get going, David?" Mary Margaret asked, unsteadily standing and slipping on her husband's coat which was much too big for her small form.

"Yes, you should get going. Call it a night so we can get our fun games started." Regina dared to venture beneath the sheriff's panties, to which her hand was quickly snatched from.

David drunkenly put on his wife's pea coat without a care, not realizing it was 4 sizes too small. "Do we bore you that much that you gotta wait to play the fun games by yourselves?" The man slurred, a bit hurt by Regina's words.

"Fine, take the attic guest room then." Regina waved her hand in annoyance. "Just don't bother us."

"White panties on the door means we're doin' the frickle frackle," Emma added. "So go knit some baby booties or watch _The Golden Girls_ or whatever you old people do."

David doubled over laughing while the slightly less drunk Mary Margaret turned bright red and quickly led her husband upstairs.

Taking advantage of their aloneness, Regina straddled Emma and began kissing her neck earnestly, her hand slipping underneath her damp panties and stroking her silky folds. Emma buried her face in the woman's ebony curls and dared to moan.

"How about— " Regina nipped on her neck, "we go upstairs and play one of those fun little games you picked out earlier?"

Emma let out another moan as an affirmative and held onto Regina for dear life as the woman used her magic to transport them to the bedroom. Her stomach flip-flopped and in her drunken stupor she nearly lost all of the junk food she had been packing away all night. Regina stroked her abdomen with the pad of her thumbs, nuzzling her chin.

"You'll get used to it."

Emma panted as the woman began kissing her way up her jawline. "Let's maybe just refrain from doing that when we've been drinking?"

Regina chuckled against her. "Baby."

"Ass." Emma soon regretted her colorful language when she was suddenly violently pushed down onto the bed as nimble fingers tickled her until she feared her lungs might burst. "Okay! Okay I'm sorry!" The blonde half-gasped half-laughed.

Feeling benevolent, Regina gave into her cries for mercy and stretched out beside her, looking very much like a cat who just ate the canary. Emma couldn't even try to look sexy as she blinked blurrily and tried to quell the slowly ebbing nausea.

Regina reached her hand out and stroked her golden locks, making Emma purr in response to the gentle gesture. "Giving up so soon, Emma? It's still early."

Emma giggled at the woman's pouty face, knowing she was mocking her on their very first game night. "It's your fault for making that strong cider taste so damn good."

"And it's your fault for inviting your parents over," Regina shot back.

Emma sat up and grabbed a game nearby, holding it up with a sly smile. Regina simply shrugged as if she had no idea what it was.

"It involves a gag." Emma pulled out the contents and put the mouth piece between her lips. Regina began laughing so hard, a snort escaped her. Emma couldn't help laughing as well at the undignified sound coming from the seemingly 'refined' queen.

"We—are not—using those." Regina gasped for air as she tried to calm herself down.

The game was called _Speak Out_. The object of the game was to say ridiculous phrases with a mouth piece in the player's mouth and have the other players guess the phrases. Emma had thought it would be fun to see the mayor out of her comfort zone, and she was curious to see how exactly Regina was going to make it sexual like the other games they had played.

"Aw c'mon, Regina. It'll be fun," Emma said through the plastic obstruction.

One last snort escaped the older woman before she composed herself. "Alright, fine. We'll play your little game. But we are going to play it my way." The woman began shimmying out of her skirt, pulling her stockings off with it.

Emma was stunned into silence at the strip-tease going on in front of her. Usually she was the one undressing for a lustful pair of eyes. Off came the mayor's panties, which were a surprising purple color instead of black (Regina always preferred the original colors for undergarments) which then were dangled in front of her face.

Regina straddled her waist, glancing up at the ceiling above. "Don't want mommy and daddy to hear their little girl's innocence being stolen by the big bad wolf."

Emma opened her mouth to retort, but Regina took the opportunity to shove her panties into her mouth. A moan escaped the blonde as she realized they were wet with the woman's essence.

"Arms up," Regina commanded, a pair of metal cuffs dangling from her fingers.

As if on auto-pilot, Emma lifted her arms into position. She winced as the cuffs were locked around her wrists and to the headboard just a bit too tightly. Regina noticed her discomfort and smiled.

"If you think that's pain, my dear, you have so much to learn."

Emma lifted her hips as the woman began tugging at her jeans. An audible grunt could be heard as Regina began playing tug-of-war with the pants and Emma's hips.

"Well if you didn't wear two sizes too small, we wouldn't be having an issue!" Regina hissed.

Emma made not a sound, only gave her a look that said 'really'? Regina rolled her eyes. "At least my skirts and shirts have buttons and zippers, unlike you, 'miss jeggings'".

A tentative knock interrupted them. "Emma? How do you turn the TV from HDMI to DVD?" Mary Margaret's voice drifted in.

Regina ripped the panties from her mouth. Emma licked her lips, her own pussy gushing arousal at the unique taste of the mayor in her mouth. "Um, you push the input button, Mary Margaret. You might have to push it more than once." Emma's eyes were glued to the mayor, who was rubbing herself against the purple fabric.

The door began to open, just a crack. "Can you just come do it?"

Regina snarled and shoved the dripping panties into the blonde's mouth once more. "No! You figured out how to use the resources you had in the Enchanted Forest to survive, I am willing to bet you can do it again! Have your Prince Charming Google it and leave us the hell alone!"

A muffled 'okay' could be heard before the door was shut and footsteps retreated down the hall. Regina stomped over to the door and locked it before straddling the blonde's waist once more. The mayor smirked at the sheriff's expression.

"Taste something you like?"

Emma swallowed thickly and nodded, relaxing as the fight between Regina and her pants ended as the woman simply used her magic to rid of them. A firm hand came down between her thighs, rubbing her swollen labia through her panties before those too were removed.

Regina filled her own mouth with the sheriff's panties before picking up a card and speaking. Emma strained to understand the sounds, but it was like a foreign language to her ears. She shook her head in answer. Regina slapped her pussy hard, causing a spike of arousal to shoot through her and a yelp to escape her mouth. The panties were taken out of her mouth. Regina instructed her to try again before repeating the phrase.

"I—I don't know." Tears filled the blonde's eyes as the slaps to her reddened pussy increased in number and strength. "I swear to god, Regina, I don't know!"

Frustrated, the mayor flipped the card so she could read it. Emma growled at the obvious answer before Regina's panties were put back in her mouth and a card was held in front of her face.

The card read 'Yellow sun more fun'. What Emma mumbled sounded nothing like it. Regina simply smiled and repeated the phrase back to her as if she had been speaking perfect English.

Emma spit the panties from her mouth and glared at her as she felt a strange tingling inside of her head. "You're cheating! You're using magic!"

Regina's mouth fell open in shock. "How did you-?"

"I can feel it. It's like static electricity, except… warm." Emma's brow furrowed as she tried to explain the feeling.

Regina's breathing hitched—the last person to ever have been able to feel her magic was Daniel. She was barely the age of 18 and didn't even know what was happening. She hadn't realized she was born with magic, though her mother seemed to know that all along.

It was just after dawn, and Daniel had offered to take one of the older horses out on the trail while Regina took her morning ride with her childhood steed, Rociante. The young girl had a bit of a crush on the new stable boy, and tried to spend as much time with him as possible. Luckily, her mother hadn't minded, as she had personally picked him to be the stable hand and her trainer.

Along the trail in a thicket of trees that nearly covered the sky, Rociante began to snort and kick in agitation. "Rociante, calm!" Regina tugged lightly on the reins and patted his flank, frowning at the horse's behavior.

Daniel slowed down his horse just as Rociante gave a mighty buck that sent Regina flying head-first into the bushes. The boy quickly hopped off his horse and rushed to her aide.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He knelt beside her, tearing off a piece of his sleeve to patch over her scraped hands.

"I—I think so. Rociante has been so anxious lately. I don't know what has gotten into him."

"Forgive me for saying, but perhaps it is you, Princess." David held onto Regina's arm as he helped her stand. "You feel warm. There's a strange sensation that's almost static coming from you."

Regina had flushed and pulled away, assuming him to be ridiculing her.

"Wait." Daniel lightly grabbed her arm to keep her from moving any farther. "It's a nice feeling. It makes me… intrigued. As if I'd like to know you more." He flashed her a kind smile that she couldn't help but return.

That was the first day they had shared their first kiss, in the clearing just beyond that thicket of trees. He was the only one that hadn't been terrified of her magic, until now. And look where he had ended up—six feet below ground at the age of 19.

"It's nice." Emma's voice caught her attention.

Emma frowned as the woman waved her hand and freed her. The electric feeling in the air had disappeared, like a wall had been thrown up. And by the look on Regina's face, Emma could guess that was exactly what had happened.

"Please go to your room." Regina stood and wrapped a bedsheet around her naked body, her face etched with heartbreak and that look of loneliness again.

Emma sat up, studying the woman as a feeling of guilt squeezed her insides. "I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating. If you thought I was insulting your magic I wasn't—"

Regina lunged for her, pinning her to the bed and biting hard on her neck like a tiger taking down its prey. "Shut up, Miss Swan," the woman growled, allowing Emma's back to arch off the bed just the slightest.

Emma stilled as the queen suddenly grew gentle, softer than Emma thought she could be. A sigh was released with her next breath as kisses light as a butterfly were trailed down her neck and to her breasts.

"What about our game?" Emma panted as Regina swirled a hardened nipple in her mouth.

Regina released her areole with a soft _pop_ before giving her a soft smile. "I forfeit. You're too good for me."

Emma didn't have time to ponder what that meant before the mayor was consuming her. Her whole body lit up like a raging fire as the woman's tongue tucked itself in and out of her soaked pussy, Regina's moans vibrated her being as her walls clamped around her.

"Oh mm, more… more Regina please…" Emma's voice was becoming higher in pitch now and her hand was rhythmically pulsing in ebony locks in time with her tongue.

Regina was all too happy to give her more. She was intent on holding tight to her savior after being too flighty about her stable boy. No one was going to take away her happiness this time.

As Emma pressed her head into her groin so hard she couldn't breathe, Regina decided it was time to take control once more. The blonde whimpered as the older woman crawled back up her body. She leaned down so their lips just barely brushed against each other.

"Do I need to bring back my cuffs, Miss Swan?"

Emma's mouth opened and closed, her forest eyes widened. "Those are my cuffs," she finally spoke. "You took them from my work box."

Regina laughed merrily. "So is that a yes?"

Annoyed with having to wait, Emma shoved her hand between them and rubbed her clit furiously. By the time Regina pulled her hand away, the blonde was arching and moaning loudly as she found her release. Her arousal squirted out onto the bedsheets and coated Regina's thigh in its warmth.

"You're going to pay for that dearly," Regina purred, her voice dripping with venom.

Emma simply smiled at her cheekily as her body relaxed against the bed. "So, same time next Friday?"


	5. Scrabble

"This is boring," Emma whined as she watched Regina lay down 4 wooden pieces on the game board.

Regina looked up at her and smiled. "This is why it pays to have more than a third-grade vocabulary, dear."

Emma huffed and crossed her arms. "At least the kid has fun game ideas."

Regina jotted down her points on a notepad before taking another turn. "Just because I'm not touching you or fucking you, you deem this game boring?"

Emma flopped down on the bed and threw and arm over her eyes. " _Scrabble_ is not what I had in mind when you said you were going to choose a game to play."

Regina nudged her in the ribs roughly. "Your turn."

Emma sighed but sat up to put her pieces down. She noticed Regina had been creative with her letters, spelling out inappropriate words and phrases. She lined up an 'a' and used two of her pieces to spell 'cat'. Regina raised an eyebrow at her move.

"It seems I won't have to bother teaching you animals. Maybe we should work on colors."

Emma rolled her eyes at the woman's comment. "Can't we just watch _Friends_ instead?"

"Fine, we'll watch your stupid show. But you still owe me for that little stunt you pulled last week." Regina began cleaning up the pieces.

Emma smiled as she turned on the DVD player and popped season 1 in. She was honestly surprised the woman hadn't burst into her room the next night and ordered Emma to pleasure her. Instead, Regina showed some restraint and waited until Friday rolled around. And she hadn't even tried to touch her.

Soon, Emma was enamored with her television show. Regina tried to get into it, but the cheesy lines and background laughing made it almost unbearable to watch. Although the women's bodies were touching, Regina never once tried to tease Emma. She noticed whenever she would reach across her for the remote or some popcorn, the blonde would squirm in anticipation.

As the first disc ended and the clock showed it was well past 2 in the morning, Regina laid a hand on Emma's thigh, squeezing it lightly before standing. "Well, this was fun. Goodnight, Emma. Sweet dreams."

Emma's mouth dropped open at the woman's casualness. "But—but I thought— "

Regina cocked an eyebrow at the young woman. "I watched your show with you, didn't I? What more do you want?"

Emma shut her mouth as her cheeks flushed. Regina knew; that much was certain by the cheeky look on her face. The mayor was satisfied with her form of punishment—denial.

"Will you at least stay with me?" Emma asked with a pout, her voice bordering on whiny.

Regina reached down to capture a chin between her fingers. "Do you need me to chase away the monsters in your closet, Emma? Do you have bad dreams?"

Emma swatted the woman away. "I just thought… this game night is different than the others. That's all."

Regina grinned inwardly at the blonde's desperation. Soon, she would crack. Emma Swan was Regina's personal favorite game to play, far more than the rest.

"I'll stay with you tonight just so we don't wake Henry," Regina logically concluded, ignoring the tiny voice in the back of her mind telling her it was for an entirely different reason.

That cheered Emma up a bit, as she pulled down the comforter and brushed away the crumbs on her side. Regina tried not to wince as the food remnants landed on the once pristine carpet.

"Remind me to never let you have breakfast in bed again. Or snacks," the queen said as she changed into a nightgown with the flick of a wrist.

Emma grinned at her knowingly, causing the older woman to huff in annoyance. "What, Miss Swan?"

The sheriff slid into her side, cozying herself under the covers. "I knew you were a skimpy nightgown kind of woman. The fleece PJ's were all an act."

Regina switched out the lamp that rested on the nightstand beside her. "Don't get any bright ideas. I'm rather exhausted after having to deal with your idiocy on playing a simple word game. Not to mention the show that you so rather adore. I think I killed a few brain cells."

The bed shifted as Emma turned to face her. Although it was pitch black in the room, Regina could tell the blonde was pouting. " _Friends_ is a great show, okay? It's iconic—I grew up watching it—when I could anyway—it shows the hardships of life and how friends help you through it and stick by your side."

"Life isn't like that," Regina snapped as she stared at the ceiling to which Emma had stuck tacky glow-in-the-dark star stickers. "I never once had friends who cared for me like that and my life was certainly not that dramatic. I'm assuming you only had one friend, maybe two at the most, that you considered yourself close to. And not in that cheesy aspect, either."

Silence. Then, "Why do you have to be such a pessimist all the time?"

Regina chuckled in spite of herself. "Oh, so Emma Swan knows big girl words after all. A gold star for you!"

The bed shifted as Emma turned away. "Someone's horny and deprived."

The words were muttered so low, if the mayor had been standing next to the bed instead of on it, she would have missed them. But they drifted through the darkness into her well-tuned ears.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?"

Silence answered her. Emma couldn't have fallen asleep that fast—odds were, the blonde knew she fucked up and was trying to think of the right words to say to turn things around.

Regina's ice-cold hand slithered between them and cupped the blonde's throat. Emma shut her eyes against the feeling as her pulse hammered against the woman's fingertips. With her free hand, Regina pulled Emma close, pressing the sheriff's thigh between her legs. Emma whimpered as she realized Regina wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I am deprived, Em-ma." Regina began grinding down on a fabric-covered thigh, panting slightly at the stimulation. "I played a long game, watched 6 episodes of your idiotic show, and chose to sleep in the same bed to gift myself the pleasure of coming the way you did so disobediently last week."

"Regina…" Emma whimpered, her hand sneaking down to her own pants and slipping underneath them to create friction for herself.

"Don't you _fucking dare_ ," the woman snarled as she snatched a desperate hand out of wet fabric. "It's my turn to cum for you while you do nothing but watch. Or hear, since you can't see a thing."

Wet sounds could be heard as Regina thrust herself harder against the blonde. Irritated with the lack of friction, Regina shoved the younger woman's pajama bottoms down and sighed as wetness met warm skin.

Emma could do nothing but strain to hear for any sounds, moaning softly as Regina humped her like a female dog in the last stages of heat. She closed her eyes to heighten the sensations, hoping the noise alone would be enough to get her off. Of course it wasn't.

"Regina please… I need you," Emma whined as her own clit throbbed and inner walls clenched.

A firm hand covered her mouth, forcing her words to stay in. "And I need to cum. You are nothing but a fuck toy right now. And fuck toys don't get to speak. So be a good girl and move that ass."

Emma met the woman's thrusts with her own, pressing her ass up so Regina could use her as she pleased. Every time Regina thrust her down into the bed, her clit would rub against the sheets and cause her pussy to clench and gush arousal. Emma moved faster, encouraging Regina to do the same.

"If you even think about coming, I will leave you high and dry for a month," Regina hissed next to her ear, her hand finding purchase on her throat and allowing her to moan once more.

Emma stopped thrusting so urgently as she knew the woman's threat was true. Her climax instantly receded, and she whimpered at the loss. But she knew that Regina wouldn't leave her to suffer too long. The woman needed someone to fuck, and Emma was the perfect—and possibly only—candidate.

After a few hard thrusts, Regina let out a contented sigh and sank down into the bed. "Good girl," she praised, laying a chaste kiss to the cheek coated in her cum. "Very good girl."

Emma's heart swelled at the comment. It's not often she was gifted with words of praise, especially coming from the hard-ass mayor. Her own lust was almost forgotten in the feeling of pride at making Regina cum so hard so soon.

Regina pulled up the blonde's pajama bottoms and stroked her hair in a haze of bliss. "I bet you're just throbbing. Your cunt is begging for my fingers, my mouth…"

Emma clenched her thighs involuntarily as Regina's words fueled the spark inside of her. "I've learned my lesson."

"Have you?" The question is curious, free of the usual condescending nature directed toward the sheriff.

Emma looked back at the older woman with wide, hopeful eyes. "Yes. I've been good."

Regina smiled as she leaned in to kiss her. Poor, sweet, manipulative little swan. "You are so so good, Emma. But you still don't seem to understand that tonight was about my pleasure. Not yours." The woman grabbed a handful of the blonde's ass. "You're just lucky I didn't bring my strap-on out to play."

Emma whimpered and Regina exhaled quietly. "Or maybe you would have enjoyed that."

The blonde shivered as the woman nipped on her earlobe. "Perhaps next week."


	6. A Little Twist

Emma slammed the phone down in a huff, rubbing her aching temples in an attempt to soothe the migraine behind them. She wasn't in the mood to deal with work today. Pongo had yet again chased Ashley's daughter's cat into a tree, and Emma had pushed the issue onto her father so she could sulk.

 _Now who's horny and deprived?_

It had been a full week since her last physical altercation with Regina. Although the woman had mentioned waiting a week, Emma hadn't given her words a second thought. The queen didn't have the gall to keep her waiting for so long… apparently, Emma had misread that situation completely. Regina hadn't even tried to touch her aside from her friendly 'good mornings'.

Emma wanted nothing more for the woman to throw her onto the nearest surface and just ravage her until she couldn't breathe, but that obviously wasn't happening. Even a kiss as she was going out the door would have helped. However, Emma understood why Regina was remaining aloof—Henry still had no idea about their secret relationship.

Emma was sincerely grateful their young son hadn't accidentally walked in on their many different games, considering he had rather regular bouts of insomnia and sought out his moms for comfort during the night. However, Regina was acting as if nothing had happened. Like they were still casual acquaintances fitting their schedule around their kid's busy life.

Thankfully, David surprised Emma with her regular cup of coffee while leaving to go rescue the cat-in-need. "You alright, sweetie?"

Emma nodded and tried not to wince at the pet name. She still wasn't used to being babied by her same-age parents. David saw through her though, as any good father would, and handed her extra strength migraine pills to help her get through the day.

Emma's spirits lifted some as she finished her coffee and hit three bullseyes in a row on the dart board hung on the wall. The soft ping of her computer alerted her to a new email. It was from Regina.

 _ **Emma,**_

 _ **I have to cancel our game night tonight, I'm caught up in other matters. I left some money on the fridge for you and Henry to order in. And do make sure you don't send him to bed full of sugar—that's why his insomnia is such a problem. Keep your phone close by tonight, please.**_

 _ **Regina**_

Emma shut the computer monitor off and shoved her chair away from the desk. How dare she leave her like this? What could be more important than sex?!

The blonde chuckled to herself. Being the mayor ranked above fucking the sheriff every Friday, she supposed. And if she truly wanted to, she could easily bring herself the pleasure she had been denied. But for some reason, it felt _wrong_ , doing so without Regina's permission. It was like the woman controlled her every emotion nowadays, and it irritated her more than anything. Regina had been acting rather chipper towards her lately, and it made Emma almost miss the hot-headed mayor she had begun to pine over.

As it turned out, Henry preferred ordering a pizza for him and his friends and leaving Emma to her own devices. The blonde munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza, wiping grease off her chin as she half-heartedly stared at the TV screen. She had thought the kid could distract her neediness with some video games or quality _YouTube_ videos, but now she was ticking off how many minutes had passed since Regina's normal arrival time.

Finally, her patience broke. Making sure the three preteens wouldn't blow up the house with being left alone, Emma hopped in her bug and floored it to City Hall, not even bothering to shut the engine off as she stormed inside the seemingly vacant office.

Regina looked up with a shocked expression as Emma slammed her door open and stomped in.

"How _dare you_ ," Emma snarled, full on tunnel-vision taking over her other senses. "You haven't hardly looked at me in a week! You cancel the one night, the one chance that I get to make things right, for 'other matters' and what are you even doing? Paperwork at 9 o'clock at night! My head has been fucking pounding for days and I can't think straight— "

Emma forced herself to calm as her rant ended. She was out of control, scarily so. The mayor was oddly silent, noticing her anger and wisely choosing not to fuel the fire. The blonde opened her eyes and her mouth fell open in shock as she realized what it was the woman really had been doing these past 4 hours.

The marble floor was scattered with red rose petals, the scent of vanilla candles filled the air as they burned brightly in each corner of the room. The fireplace was roaring and in front of it, a soft rug was carefully placed. Regina's desk was occupied by a bottle of champagne in a bucket with two wine glasses sitting nearby, and a box of chocolates accompanied it.

"Well." Regina sniffed, straightening her clothing. "It seems you've ruined my surprise."

Emma took a step back. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

The sheriff honestly expected to be slapped for her childish outburst. Regina seemed to be more concerned with her head pain, however, as she stepped forward and laid a hand on either side of her face.

"You really should go see Whale for these migraines, Emma. Magic can only do so much."

Emma sighed in relief as the woman's magic omitted its familiar warmth as it healed her throbbing head. "I've been a little on edge lately."

Regina smiled as she turned to pour them glasses of champagne. "I haven't noticed at all," she quipped as she handed the blonde a chocolate. "You could have touched yourself, you know."

Emma nearly choked on the chocolate in her mouth, more from the queen's words as opposed to the wine sliding down her throat. Alcoholic chocolates—Emma had found herself a keeper. "It didn't feel right without you."

Regina chose not to comment as she sipped on her drink. In fact, she seemed quite nervous as she took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace. "I was going to invite you here for a certain reason."

Emma smirked and set her drink aside, straddling the woman's waist and staring down at her with hungry, forest green eyes. "Is this a date? Our family game nights are becoming more personal now?"

"Would you shut up for just one second?" Regina pinned the blonde down on her back against the couch, irritation curling her lip in a way Emma thought was extremely sexy. "You don't always have to have the last word."

Emma settled then, realizing Regina was being serious. She nodded upwards to urge the woman to continue.

Regina sat back so she was straddling the blonde's waist. "I was going to ask you… since we're living together and we've been… intimate, if you would like to go steady with me."

"What?" Emma's brow furrowed in confusion.

Regina clenched her hands, digging her nails into Emma's waist. "Do you have to be so illiterate?"

"Well excuse me, _your majesty_ , for not having the vocabulary of the 1800's," Emma snapped.

"For the love of Christ—do you want to be my girlfriend or not?" Regina snapped back.

Emma hid back an excited smile. "Real romantic."

The blonde immediately regretted her sarcasm as Regina's face crumpled into a look of heartbreak. It reminded her of the sad look Henry had when Regina had tricked her into calling him crazy. Damn her unfiltered mouth.

"Hey." The blonde cupped her cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. "Of course I would love to be your girlfriend. And what you did for me is amazing."

A shaky smile appeared on the woman's face. "Sorry I ruined our game night."

Emma smiled and shook her head at the queen's silliness before leaning up to kiss her. "I would give up all the game nights in the future for this moment right here."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her. "Even _Twister_? I remember you quite enjoyed that."

Emma giggled and scrunched her nose up playfully. "I guess I can make an exception for that one."

* * *

A stream of giggles could be heard behind the not-so-thick door to Emma and Regina's room. Henry rolled his eyes and rapt somewhat loudly to catch their attention. Ever since their wedding night, the two had been going at it non-stop, forcing him to go to extreme measures to escape the sounds of sex.

They had deemed it their 'longest family game night yet' in which normal people would call a 'honeymoon', though their son thought it would have been more appropriate to drop the word 'family' since there was nothing kid-friendly about it. Henry would have been just fine with their 'game' had it not been a full month of rambunctious shenanigans happening right under his nose without a care to whether he heard or not.

Granted, he was 16 years old now, and was finely educated in the sex department thanks to his also frequent sexually active grandfather. But that didn't stop a look of disgust to appear on his face each time he heard his birth mom screaming at his adopted mom to 'queen her'.

Another knock finally caught the women's attention. "We're on our honeymoon!" Regina called through the door, sounding a bit tipsy on her famous apple cider. Henry knew the feeling—he had stolen a small bottle for him and his girlfriend Violet not too long ago and well, he couldn't quite remember the night they had shared it very much.

"My… my boy scouts troop is going on a trip out to the woods for a few days. I'll see you Sunday!" The teen called through the door. "Okay! Love you!" Two voices in unison called back before moans were heard once more.

Henry shook his head and texted Violet to meet him at their usual place in 15 minutes. He hadn't been in boy scouts since he was 13, but his moms had been so enamored with each other, they had forgotten. He really didn't mind—he had a life of his own and he liked seeing his moms wrapped in each other's arms instead of at each other's throats.

On his way out, he even gave himself a little pat on the back for coming up with the family game night idea years ago. Operation Mongoose was certainly a success.


End file.
